<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Payback by MarvelsDC22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637094">Payback</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22'>MarvelsDC22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Game Night, Hickeys, Kara has no powers temporarily, Kara pouts, Kara pouts a lot, Sam's suggestions, Solar Flare, and blushes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solar flare happens and temporarily knocks Kara’s powers out, Sam suggests something and Lena takes full advantage of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lena Luthor/Kara Danvers, Supercorp - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Payback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kara, you pouting is not going to make your powers come back” Alex scolded, glancing at Kara who was pouting from across the room, them setting up for a game night and the day before there was a solar flare that temporarily knocked out Kara’s powers “It may not bring them back, but it sure as hell makes me feel better” Kara pouted, earning a chuckle from Alex who just shook her head and went back to working on the snacks.</p><p>Later, everyone was there and were squeezed in the living room like they usually did, Lena was squished between Kara and Sam, everyone focused on the game until Sam piped up “Hey Kara, powers still out?” She asked, looking at Kara who pouted “Don’t bring it up, her pout gets worse” Alex said, shaking her head as she took a sip of her drink “Well, that just means Lena gets to leave all the marks she wants” Sam said with a shrug, causing Lena to perk up “Don’t give her ideas” Kara said, glancing at Lena who was giving her a look.</p><p>Once the game night was over, Lena stayed a little longer at Kara’s apartment “What are you doing?” Kara asked, looking at Lena who was giving her a look, the same one from earlier “Sam might be right, can I test the theory?” Lena asked, the question causing Kara’s face to turn a shade of red “Uh-“ “Please?” Lena asked, taking a step closer to Kara and giving her a pout which instantly broke Kara’s resolve “Fine”.</p><p>Thinking that Lena would wait, Kara turned back to picking things up, feeling very flustered at the moment and freezing when she felt Lena’s arms wrap around her and her lips attach to her neck, causing her to jump and gasp “Stop moving” Lena scolded before reattaching her lips to the spot on Kara’s neck “You couldn’t of waited?” Kara breathed, going to move when Lena tightened her grip on her to keep her still “Stay still, I’m almost done” she said before going back to work.</p><p>After a moment, Lena released Kara’s neck and grinned at her work “Well, the theory was right” she said proudly, letting Kara go look in the mirror “Lena, everyone’s going to see this!” Kara said, sounding panicked and watching as Lena just smirked at her through the reflection of the mirror “Consider this payback for the times that you’ve done this to me” she said, the smirk growing as Kara locked eyes with her “Don’t worry, there’ll be more to come later” she promised with a wink, going and smacking Kara’s ass before vanishing in the kitchen, leaving Kara even more flustered than before and knowing full well that Lena would follow through with that promise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>